Can You Be My Fantasy?
by alexofthegarden
Summary: Kurt and Blaine know that the people in their lives each play a role in creating their destiny. They just didn't want Elliot Starchild to be one of those people.


**Author's Note:**

**Hi everyone.**

**So I was writing Raising Serena and I realized there was an upcoming storyline that needed more backstory than I could manage within the main story. So this one-shot was born, originally intended to be 3,000 words and well, it kinda grew. A lot.**

**And remember when I said Elliott was just a cameo? Well, he's upped his contract to let's say, guest star. This is his story within the story. Or between the stories.**

**I don't think I have any major warnings beyond the usuals for this 'verse. I hope you enjoy! For those who need a little bit of orientation, the first scene takes place directly after Tell Me A Story, at the same time as Latch. Just after Kurt safewords Santana and takes Blaine home to punish him.**

**Major props to my two betas for this chapter. You ladies are fantastical.**

* * *

_Take your time, it's not a crime cause life it's always in its prime  
Show you care, if you dare, because true friendship's really rare  
Take a dream make it real, don't let yourself give in to fear  
Come with me you can make it anywhere  
~ Stratovarius_

* * *

**2014**

Santana made her way into the club she was all too familiar with. The bouncer at the door didn't truly need her ID and a black wristband was snapped on below her cuff. She cut through the loud and sweaty crowd to her favorite bartender.

"Hey good looking," he smiled good-naturedly. "What can I get you?"

"A guy named Elliott," Santana snapped. Her patience was thin. She'd tried to calm herself after Kurt had safeworded her punishment and left with Blaine, but there were too many secrets between the two, too many things she didn't know about her own sub, and she was pissed. And this Elliott guy seemed to be the key.

"Well, there could be a number of Elliotts, but I suspect Starchild is the one you're looking for and you'll find him right up there."

Santana followed the bartender's pointed finger up onto the stage. She knew who he was immediately. Black leather head to toe, studs, and a gorgeous face that even she could appreciate. But she knew that Blaine would have appreciated it even more.

"Thanks love," Santana said, tossing him a tip for his trouble. She walked off without a glance behind her, storming to the floor beneath the stage, waiting for the song to end. When it did, Elliott glanced down at the girl obviously waiting for him, with a curious smirk. Santana just glared back. "You, me, back room, now."

Elliott laughed and jumped down to the floor, sitting comfortably on the stage. "Sorry little lady," he said. "I'm gay and a Dom."

"Well isn't that convenient, so am I," Santana barked. "So I'm gonna tell you one more time. Get off your ass and come with me to the back room. Now."

Elliott's eyebrows raised high and he was amused enough to lead Santana through the throng to his regular room. "Ladies first," he offered after unlocking the door and he watched her storm inside and turn with her hands on her hips before closing the door behind him. "So exactly how can I help you sweetheart?"

"I'm Blaine Anderson's Dom." She raised a brow as his smile faded and his hands twitched nervously. "You remember him?"

"Blaine isn't actually forgettable Ma'am," he said, leaning back on a table against the wall. Though he was trying to be nonchalant, his face was serious now. "What can I do for you?"

Santana didn't miss the way his hands gripped the edge or the sudden switch to a formal title. It just made her more suspicious. "Why isn't he forgettable?" she asked.

"Well you're his Dom, shouldn't you know?"

Santana sighed in annoyance. "I know why _I_ don't think he's forgettable. Why do _you_ think he's not forgettable?"

Elliott's eyes traced over her, up and down as if searching for something. What, she didn't know. Then he pulled himself up onto the table, sitting with his legs crossed below. "The day we met, Blaine's submission reached out to me from completely across the room of that club. And my dominance reached out to him."

"And that's not usual for you?" she asked.

"Is it usual for you?" Elliott scoffed when she only glared and didn't answer. He knew enough Doms to know it wasn't usual for any of them. He lowered his head, shaking it. "It doesn't happen very often, no. Actually it's only happened to me once before."

"And what happened then?"

Elliott looked up at her. He smiled sadly. "He became my sub."

"And where is that sub now?" she demanded.

Elliott looked over her. Through her. And she could see the pain in his eyes. "He passed away," he said softly. "We were together five years before he became sick. It was sudden."

Santana let her arms fall to her side. She let go of the anger that had brought her here, if only for a minute and took a seat on the leather couch in the center of the room. "I'm sorry."

Elliott shook his head. "It's okay. I've found a new life here. It's easy not to get attached."

"Usually," Santana pointed out.

Elliott laughed wryly and nodded. "Yes. Usually."

"Were you with him last night?" she asked. "Blaine?"

Elliott studied her again. It was a Dom look, one she knew very well, but she was finding it disconcerting to be on the receiving end of it. "I saw him, yes," he said carefully. "We talked. I wasn't _with_ him."

"What did you talk about?" Santana asked, and she thwarted any hesitation before he even had it. "I'm his Dom. I have a right to know."

Elliott thought that was debatable, but he wasn't offering any specifics. "We talked about Kurt. And him. And what it meant, for Blaine to be with a Gray."

"You don't believe he and Kurt should be together," she said. It wasn't a question, she knew his answer.

"I told him when we first met that it was dangerous. I told him the same thing last night after he shared with me what's been going on." Santana's blood boiled slightly. Blaine had told this near stranger what Kurt had done when even she didn't know. Elliott bit his lip at the dominance that radiated from her jealousy and he sighed. His gaze slipped from hers. "I would have claimed him, that first night. I told him as much then. But he loves Kurt. Like I loved my sub." He looked back up at her. "It's a bit ironic I think. How seeing me reminds him how much he loves someone else. Reminds him why he's making the choice that he is."

Santana's heart went out to him. She knew the pull that Blaine could have, once he seeped into someone's heart. Whether it had been just a few months or nearly a lifetime. "Letting go of him isn't easy. Even when we try."

"He still needs you Santana," Elliott told her and with a smile he slid off the desk and came to sit next to her. "He talked about that. How he knows that no matter how much he loves Kurt, he still needs you."

Santana shook her head. "I hope that someday he won't. As much as I love him and as much as I don't ever want to let go, I hope that someday Kurt will be enough for him."

"He needs a strong Dom," Elliott said. "Like you or me. Do you honestly think that Kurt will ever really be strong enough for him?"

Santana nodded. She took his hand. They could be friends, her and Elliott. She thought she could learn a lot from him. "I believe that he will. In time. I believe he'll be stronger than any of us can even imagine. He may need our help though," she said looking up at him.

Elliott closed his eyes. He knew what she was asking and she knew how hard it might be for him. But he could recognize defeat. "Blaine should be loved and safe. If there's anything I can do to help that, then I will."

"Good," Santana said smiling up at him. Whether he was friend or enemy, she needed to keep him close. "I think you and I are going to be spending a lot of time together."

* * *

**February 2015**

The lights were flashing, the drinks were flowing for those old enough to drink them, and the Karaoke/Song bar was filled to the brim with, Blaine was pretty sure, every person Santana had ever known in New York. She was the only one he knew that would throw herself her own elaborate 20th birthday party.

Blaine knew less than half of the people there. There was a fairly large crowd from Santana's school, only a few of whom were close enough friends with Santana that he'd met them. There was a small gathering of people from the Sociedad where Santana continued to volunteer. And he was pretty sure that the entire Alvin Ailey Company was there, with Brittany in the middle, dancing to whatever music was playing. Which was a mix. The bar had Karaoke but it also allowed up and coming artists to perform. Covers or originals, it didn't matter, and Blaine had tried out a few of his own songs there before bringing them into the NYADA studio to record. Songs that he hoped might someday be heard on the radio, if he ever got them right.

Blaine heard Santana's laugh at the raucous group spread out over a number of large round tables and he glanced over. He gripped Kurt's hand tighter instinctively, but thankfully Kurt was deep in conversation with Rachel and Jesse. Santana had been spending more and more time with the regulars of Black and White since she inexplicably decided to befriend Elliott. Blaine didn't know if it was out of jealousy or protection. Kurt didn't care. He actively avoided meeting the Dom and made up an excuse any time Santana and Brittany were going to the club. Blaine understood. He had little desire to meet Adam or David or anyone else Kurt had been with. And though Blaine hadn't really _been_ with Elliott, there had been something there. There _was_ something there. Something that itched just beneath his skin that Blaine didn't understand. And he knew he didn't want to understand it, because understanding felt dangerous and scary and he didn't need that, he had Kurt and Kurt was all he ever needed.

So he was very glad that Elliott wasn't able to be there that evening.

"You don't want to sing with me?" Jesse stood there incredulous looking down at his Dom. "You're just going to leave me hanging up there all by myself."

"I love to see you hanging all by yourself," Rachel teased. Jesse sucked in a breath. Blaine laughed. Kurt groaned.

"Well as you wish Mistress," Jesse said, bowing to her and making his way on to the stage.

"Why don't you want to go up and sing with him?" Kurt asked. "You never give up an opportunity to perform."

"Which means I rarely ever get to see him solo," Rachel said. "And sometimes, especially when he looks as gorgeous as he does today," and Kurt had to agree, with those skin tight black slacks and an open necked maroon button down, "I like the chance just to watch."

"You know you and I could go up and duet," Blaine said, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist. Jesse's voice began to fill the room. Rachel had eyes for no one else, and Blaine took the opportunity to press soft kisses against his neck. "What do you say Sir?"

It wasn't until that moment that Kurt wondered how much dominance was floating around the room. He forgot about it a lot of the time, the dynamics amongst their friends having settled exactly where they all belonged. But in crowds like this when Blaine would want nothing more than to submit to him, he couldn't help but imagine Doms surrounding them, reaching for Blaine, and his insecurity creeped up on him unexpectedly.

"I don't really feel like singing tonight," Kurt said, shrugging away from Kurt's lips and Blaine could see the look in his eyes. "You could sing though."

Blaine wanted nothing more than to wipe away Kurt's self-doubt. "Is that an order?" he asked suggestively, pressing himself up against his boyfriend. Kurt twisted out of Blaine's arms and stepped back, hitting the wall.

"No it's not an order Blaine," Kurt said, both not wanting Blaine to stop but wishing he would. "All I'm saying is you can sing if you want to. Maybe you could sing for Santana." Kurt lifted Blaine's hand in his, the one that held his white and silver cuff around his wrist. "It is her birthday after all."

"Yes it _is_ my birthday," Santana said and she swept her arm around Blaine's shoulder. Brittany was by her side and Santana looked almost giddy. Blaine wasn't sure how much alcohol she'd had to drink if she'd had any at all. There were plenty of people in the bar old enough to buy and every single one of them would be more than willing to allow her a sip. "It is my birthday. And you are my sub." She turned to Brittany. "And _you_ are my sub," she grinned and Blaine was sure now that she was at least buzzed. "And you both should sing to me. A duet. About how much you love me and how you would both do anything for me."

Blaine turned to Kurt, a smile on his face. "Is that okay Sir?" he asked.

"She's your Dom, of course it's ok-," Kurt started, but he was stopped from saying more when Blaine's lips shut him up.

Blaine kissed him quiet, hoping that the tension in Kurt's shoulders would relax. It didn't, but he drew back anyway. "You're my Dom," he whispered, willing him to believe it. "Even in a crowd."

Kurt was looking at him, searching his eyes, when the room erupted in applause for Jesse, and Brittany grabbed his hand.

"Come on," she urged, tugging him. "I have the perfect song."

Blaine looked back at Kurt as she pulled, his lip worried in his teeth at the discomfort painted sharply on Kurt's face. Blaine hated how crowds set Kurt on edge and he hoped singing for him would help. But when Brittany looked through the catalog and showed Blaine what she'd been thinking, he knew the choice wouldn't help at all. Brittany was adamant though and it was Santana's birthday, so even though his nerves began to twitch, he gave a faint smile and agreed.

They took the mics and Brittany addressed the crowd. "Hey everyone." The room quieted down, as they turned their attention to their host's sub. All of them knew Brittany. Those who didn't know Blaine didn't need to know. "So, today is my girlfriend Santana's birthday. And so I wanted to sing her a song. And Blaine here is her best friend in the whole world, so he's gonna help me out, right?"

Blaine smiled. "Right," he said.

Blaine let Brittany take the lead, after all Santana was hers, but they started together. Some of the words he would mean for Santana. Most of them were meant for Kurt. And some scared him more than anything else.

_And I would do anything for love  
I'd run into hell and back  
I would do anything for love  
I'd never lie to you and that's a fact  
But I'll never forget the way you feel right now  
Oh no, no way  
And I would do anything for love, but I won't do that._

_Some days it don't come easy  
Some days it don't come hard  
Some days it don't come at all, and these are the days that never end  
Some nights you're breathing fire  
Some nights you're carved in ice  
Some nights you're like nothing I've ever seen before or will again_

_Maybe I'm crazy and it's true  
I know you can save me, no-one else can save me now but you._

Blaine looked at Kurt as he stepped to the side, letting Brittany sing on her own. Leaning against the wall, watching Blaine with his hands shoved in his pockets, Kurt was beautiful. And though they had come so far from their very first days, moments like this reminded Blaine how much further still there could be to go. Blaine understood it wasn't him. If Kurt never got there, if he never was comfortable being anything more than a boyfriend in public, Blaine would be okay with that. He understood more and more how Kurt had been made to feel growing up. He understood that Kurt still felt the judgment of most of the world most of the time, and he knew it would take more than a year or two for Kurt to believe in himself as much as the people who loved him did. As much as Blaine did.

But if Brittany could change her mind, Blaine thought as he turned back to watch her sing to Santana, then Blaine had faith that anyone could.

_Will you raise me up? Will you help me down?  
Will you get me right out of this godforsaken town?  
Will you make it all a little less cold?_

Blaine thought Santana had never looked more in love as her sub sang those words to her. She could do that. Santana had done that.

And then Blaine raised his mic again, his perfect words for no one but Kurt.

_Will you hold me sacred? Will you hold me tight?  
Can you colourise my life, I'm so sick of black and white?  
Can you make it all a little less old?_

Blaine could see the tears in Kurt's eyes, the hope inching out past the self-doubt. Kurt wanted more than anything to do that. Blaine knew he was doing that already. But there was more he needed. Not now, but someday. And though his hands shook and his voice cracked with emotion, he had promised to always ask for what he needed.

_Will you cater to every fantasy I got?  
Will you hose me down with holy water, if I get too hot?  
Will you take me places I've never known?_

Kurt looked down at the floor and he didn't move for the rest of the song, not even when the room applauded. Brittany and Blaine clasped hands and bowed. He stepped off the stage, his eyes only on Kurt. Brittany ran to Santana, swept into her arms as they kissed. Blaine reached out and squeezed Kurt's hand.

Kurt finally looked up at him. "That was really good," he said quietly but Blaine pressed him against the wall, trying again to kiss his doubts away. Kurt wasn't quite sure whether to laugh or cry and he ended up doing a little bit of both before pulling away. "Shouldn't I be pressing you against the wall?" he asked and Blaine was more than happy to oblige, instantly twirling them around and pressing the back of his hands to the wall beside his head.

"Your wish is my command, Master," Blaine said.

"Don't Blaine," Kurt said, trying to laugh, knowing Blaine was just teasing. It came out more like a strangled cry. "Please don't ever call me that again," he said.

"I won't Sir," Blaine goaded. "Never again Sir. I promise Sir." His eyes grew darker and his voice much lower. "You should punish me Sir."

Kurt let out a defeated sigh. He knew when it was easier just to give in. "Later," he said and Blaine's heart flipped at the promise. "Maybe I'll go talk to Jesse for some ideas."

Blaine's face lit up. "Maybe you should," he agreed. Blaine scanned the room and nodded over to the small table of their NYADA friends. "He's over there. Don't worry I'll stay here. So I don't ruin any surprises."

Kurt shook his head, kissed him softly and walked away. Blaine melted into the wall with a grin.

"You two are ridiculously adorable, I hope you know that," Rachel said.

"Ridiculous anyway," Santana smirked.

"I just hope Jesse can get him to relax and have a little fun. These things are so hard for him," Blaine told Rachel. He leaned back and closed his eyes. He could hear the girls chattering away next to him, but he just wanted to stay in his head and imagine for a little while. Nothing was going to ruin his night.

_So hot out of the box  
Can we pick up the pace?_

Blaine heard the words before he heard the voice. Before he heard the murmuring of his friends beside him.

_Turn it up, heat it up  
I need to be entertained._

Then the voice made his way into his brain and out of his memories. The voice that wasn't supposed to be there that night. The voice that could open his lids and have his eyes staring at no one else.

_Push the limit, are you with it?  
Baby don't be afraid.  
Imma hurt you real good baby._

Every other sound faded out, every other face. Even when Elliott wasn't looking at him, Blaine couldn't tear his eyes away. Dominance swirled around him, calling for him. The words, an answer to his song only moments ago. The one answer Kurt couldn't give.

_Let's go it's my show, baby, do what I say.  
Don't trip off the glitz that I'm gonna display.  
I told you, Imma hold ya down until you're amazed,  
Give it to ya til you're screamin' my name_

He tried to press himself back into the wall but the wall wasn't there anymore as his submission was pulled like a magnet to its opposite charge. Positive and negative poles, no judgment calls of whether they should or shouldn't attract, they just did.

_No escaping when I start,  
Once I'm in I own your heart.  
There's no way you'll ring the alarm  
So hold on until it's over._

Blaine felt like Elliott's words seeped into his skin, flowed within his blood stream, brought him the breath of life as surely as oxygen did. His submission hummed, begged for release, but there was something holding him back. Something or someone, he couldn't tell. He couldn't think. All he could do was fall into the words that floated around him and made him want to drop to his knees. But he thought that if he did he might fall through the floor.

_Do you know what you got into?  
Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?  
'Cause it's about to get rough for you.  
I'm here for your entertainment._

_Oh! I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet.  
You thought an angel swept you off your feet.  
But I'm about to turn up the heat.  
I'm here for your entertainment._

Suddenly there was dominance he could feel, touching him, raising his chin, and Elliott was looking back at him with dark eyes, singing straight to him, words;

_It's all right  
You'll be fine  
Baby I'm in control_

Dangerous,

_Take the pain_

Beautiful,

_Take the pleasure_

Powerful words.

_I'm the master of both_

And Blaine closed his eyes when he was told and he let his submission go.

_Close your eyes, not your mind  
Let me into your soul  
I'm gonna work it 'til you're totally blown._

Dominance latched onto him, not from in front of him but from behind and it pulled him sharply out of the trance of subspace. He could still hear Elliott singing but he heard other words too, other voices, angry voices and soothing ones, and he could see that somehow he was standing in the middle of the room having no idea how he had gotten there. Then suddenly the pull was on his hand and he recognized the fingers that surrounded him, the soft, perfect skin so pale that belonged to Kurt. Kurt his boyfriend. Kurt his Dom. And Kurt pulled him out onto the street. The cold air hit him as hard as he wished Kurt would.

"Kurt, stop," Santana implored. "You can't just leave with him."

But Kurt spun on her. "Watch me!" His voice was sharp, biting, and Blaine didn't know why but he wanted it directed at him.

"Kurt please-" Blaine tried to be heard, but Santana was talking over him.

"Kurt, he didn't mean anything-"

"Blaine is never seeing him again Santana, do you understand me? I won't allow it!"

"Kurt, that's not an order you can give," Santana said gently.

"Like hell I can't, if Elliott ordered it-"

"You can't tell me who I can and can't see," Blaine found himself saying. His head was still spinning and none of this was making sense, he wasn't even certain who they were talking about, but Blaine knew his contract with Santana and the promises he'd made to Kurt backwards and forwards. "No one can tell me who I can and can't see, Kurt, not you, not Santana, not Ell-"

And then it all flooded back. The song, the pull, the dominance that once again drew his submission from across a room full of people. Those eyes, black and powerful and so very different from Kurt's.

"Kurt," Blaine whispered, and he turned to his boyfriend, for the first time really seeing him since Elliott had begun to sing. Kurt's eyes were cold fire, blazing blue and swirling with emotion. "Kurt, I'm sorry, it didn't mean anything. Elliott-"

"I don't want to hear his name. I don't want to see him. All I want to do is take you home and fuck you until you remember that you're mine."

Santana was quick enough to wrap her dominance around Blaine before he fell this time and he groaned as his already hard length pressed painfully against his slacks.

In the darkness with only Blaine and Santana around him, Kurt stood tall, proud, and dominant. He released a bitter laugh as he stepped forward and grabbed Blaine's trapped cock with little mercy. "This is getting nothing tonight, so I suggest you get it under control."

Blaine only grew harder in his grasp, pulsing with need. "Yes Sir," he breathed.

Without letting go, Kurt looked up at Santana. "Go back to your party. Have a happy birthday," he said sincerely. Santana looked at him, worry in her eyes, and he took a step back, freeing Blaine. She reached out and laid a steady hand on Kurt's shoulder. "I'm okay," he said. "We're okay. Go."

And though every dominant bone in her body wanted to stay until she believed him, Santana had to respect his wishes. Not to mention she had some scolding of her own to do.

As soon as Santana turned and went back into the club, Blaine opened his mouth to apologize again, but Kurt was too quick. "Not a word," he ordered and Blaine obeyed like his whole world depended on it. Because he was pretty sure it did.

* * *

"On the bed," Kurt instructed.

When they got back to the apartment, Kurt had immediately stripped himself of his clothes and then proceeded to undress Blaine. There was nothing sexy about it, nothing romantic. Blaine had no idea what was going through Kurt's head, but it wasn't his job to figure it out. His only job was to do what he was told.

So he got on the bed and he laid down and he watched Kurt straddle him, grab hold of his own cock, and make himself hard.

Blaine's fingers itched, his mouth watered, even the muscles in his ass flexed, knowing Kurt was denying him the privilege of giving Kurt pleasure. "Kurt, I'm sorry, please-"

"I don't want to hear any apologies," Kurt said tersely.

"But you're mad."

"I'm not mad at you."

Those words were like a salve and a revelation at the same time and yet Kurt still seemed very mad and Blaine still didn't understand why he wasn't allowed to touch. "Then please let me serve you Sir," Blaine tried. "I know I deserve to be punished-"

"I'm not punishing you," Kurt said. "And I don't want to hear another word unless it's you screaming my name. _My _name." He leaned over so his face was inches from Blaine's, and Blaine felt a wave of pleasure in his stomach as their cocks met. "Do I make myself clear?"

Blaine nodded emphatically, swallowing nervously. Kurt sat back up again, and swung his leg over and off of Blaine. He leaned over and grabbed something from the bottom drawer of his nightstand. "You are not coming tonight. At all. This is my show, not yours." He held up a cock ring he'd bought not long ago. "Shall I put this on you?" Blaine threw his head side to side in an adamant no. "You come and I promise there _will_ be punishment and you will not like it. Understood?" Blaine nodded. "Still no?" he asked, twisting the ring in his fingers. Blaine shook his head. "Ok."

Kurt put it back and pulled out lube and condoms. He slicked up his fingers and without ceremony inserted two. Blaine sucked in a breath at the pain and pleasure and he threw his head back on the pillow. He must have done something with his hands, reached or just flexed, because in an instant Kurt had both wrists held forcefully above Blaine's head. And then he inserted a third finger.

Kurt was not being gentle and there was not love in his eyes, there was fire and ice and something else Blaine did not recognize. And then Kurt pressed a fourth finger in and roughly scissored and tears came to Blaine's eyes as pain flared up his spine before he remembered he had to breathe and let the tension go.

When Kurt finally pulled out, Blaine closed his eyes with a breath of relief. And he waited. But he didn't feel Kurt press inside him. Instead, he felt Kurt's fist wrap around his cock, slick with lubricant, quickly stroking him with no mercy. Blaine was having trouble believing this wasn't punishment because it sure as hell felt like it was as he was brought dangerously close to orgasm. It hurt to hold back, he ached so badly to come and yet Kurt had forbidden him from speaking. So all he could do was whimper and moan and hope that Kurt showed him mercy.

Kurt did. For ten seconds. And then he was back, stroking, up and down, harder than before, from base to tip, around the head, twisting until every atom in his body was trembling with the overwhelming need for release. His ears were ringing, his head was spinning and he couldn't stop his body from writhing beneath Kurt's hand, begging for a reprieve. Tears he tried to hold back trickled down his cheeks, and he turned his mouth into his arm to prevent cries from turning into words.

"Does it hurt Blaine?" Kurt asked, though there was no empathy in the query. Blaine opened broken eyes and nodded. "Do you like it?" Kurt's hand stopped with the question. Blaine's eyes fell closed again and more tears escaped from beneath his lids, but he bit his lip and nodded because it was true. "Then you're gonna love this."

Blaine had no time to contemplate the words before Kurt's mouth was around him, heat and motion now constant. His hips rocked and Kurt's hand nearly slapped Blaine's hip as he held him firmly down. It was the closest Kurt had ever come to spanking him and he let out a strangled moan as desire surged through him.

Blaine didn't know what to do. His balls were tight, the pressure rising, so high he couldn't hold back. His toes curled and it felt like electricity was shooting through his legs. Kurt ignored every whimper, every tear and if he didn't stop, Blaine was going to come. His breathing ragged, his face pressed to his arm, Blaine tried to figure out if this was a test, if Kurt wanted him to fail, but he really didn't think so. There was no tease in this and if Kurt wanted to punish him this very well could have been it. As the agony of release grew desperate and he bucked beneath Kurt with abandon, he considered shouting his safeword but somewhere his brain told him the only sound he was allowed was to scream Kurt's name. And so he did. He screamed Kurt's name loud over and over. He felt like every neighbor would call the police, but he didn't care because the second he did, Kurt drew back, wrapping his fingers tight at the base of his cock, preventing his orgasm from ripping through him.

And then, finally, Blaine trusted this wasn't punishment because Kurt gave him time. Time for his arousal to subside and his breathing to return close to normal and his heart beat to settle in his chest.

"Kurt-" he let out on a raspy breath but Kurt pressed a finger to his lips.

"That's not a scream," he said matter-of-factly. "And that's one."

Blaine shut his mouth. Kurt's counting was definitely toward punishment and this was torture enough. He didn't want to find out what would be worse.

Now that he was settled though, Kurt grabbed his wrists again and pressed them back up over his head. Blaine's head started to spin as Kurt lined himself up and pressed inside of Blaine. He tucked his free hand under the swell of Blaine's ass, gripping it just enough to send brand new waves of pleasure through the sub and his cock was fully hard again in seconds. Kurt wasted little time. Blaine closed his eyes as his Dom moved inside him, slow at first but building quickly to a steady rhythm that tested his endurance once more. When his tears fell and his whimpers became too desperate, Kurt nearly pulled out, giving him time to rest before starting all over again. When he pulled out a third time Blaine knew he was counting but he had no idea what the count was for or how high it would go and the uncertainty was driving him crazy. Finally, on the sixth thrust back inside him, Kurt picked up his pace. He pressed Blaine's wrists so hard into the mattress he knew there would be bruises the next day. He slammed his hips into Blaine, he squeezed the muscles of his ass hard, twisting painfully, pain that went straight to Blaine's cock spurting pre-come desperately. Kurt shifted slightly and hit his prostate over and over and Blaine was once again so close he could taste it, he could hear it, he could feel it building from his toes, but this time he knew how to end it and just as he could take no more he screamed Kurt's name. This time though Kurt's relentless assault continued, pounding into Blaine with no pity until he came violently inside him, growling with the anger that had driven him.

When Kurt pulled out for the final time, Blaine curled on his side, crying, pressing his legs together, shivering with the strength it took to hold himself back and he still wasn't certain that he could. "Kurt," he begged though he didn't know if he was allowed to speak yet. "Kurt please, please I have to-"

"No," Kurt said sternly. "You do not come tonight."

"Why?" Blaine cried.

"Because I own your heart Blaine. No one else," Kurt told him. He turned off the light and laid down next to him, gently running his fingers through Blaine's hair. "And you're going to prove it."

Kurt snuggled in close as soon as he thought it was safe to do so, and within seconds of his touch, Blaine's sniffles ceased, his breathing slowed, and he fell into a deep sleep. Kurt stayed until he was sure Blaine was out, breathing him in, kissing him softly. Then carefully, he slipped away, grabbing his phone from the dresser. He closed the bedroom door quietly behind him as he went out into the living room, dialed the number, and waited for her to pick up.

"Santana," he said when she answered the phone. "I want to talk about rewriting Blaine's contract. There has to be a way to make it gold."

* * *

**April 2018**

"Rachel, I really want to thank you for throwing us this bachelor party," Kurt said, drink in hand. It had been difficult getting her alone that night with everyone mingling in the small apartment she and Jesse shared. Music was playing, the room was filled with chatter and laughter and the smell of the delicious food they had made filled the air. The room was full of their friends; Santana and Britt, Sam and Mercedes, some of the guys from the Apples, Jesse and… "I just really wish you hadn't invited Elliott."

Rachel gave him that look she gave little children and errant subs. "You know, someday you and Blaine are going to have to put all that history behind you. Santana and I are friends with him, he's been good for me. He understands about Finn because he's been there too. And he cares about both of you."

"He cares about Blaine," Kurt said wryly.

She smiled, a hand to his shoulder that he wasn't sure whether to take as loving or condescending. "He cares about you both," she corrected. "Besides, it was either invite him here or have the party Santana was planning with him at Black and White. I saved you from a worse fate."

"And that is why I thank you," Kurt said. "Just because Elliott owns the club now does not mean we need to be there all the time. Or at all," he added under his breath.

"I agree you should be comfortable at your own party. Thus my abundance of generosity, opening my home to you," she teased and Kurt rolled his eyes. But then she grew more sincere. "I just wanted tonight to be really special for you two," Rachel said. "You deserve it after everything you've been through to get here."

Kurt smiled with all the love in his heart. "I know how hard it was for you to believe in us. Believe in me, that I could care for Blaine how he needed to be taken care of. But one of the best things about our friendship is how much you and I strive to prove each other wrong," Kurt smirked. "And how well we admit it when we are. And the fact that you believe in us enough to throw us this party, well, it means the world to me."

Kurt felt Blaine's hands slide up to rest on his shoulders. "To us," Blaine chimed in.

Kurt threw Blaine a disapproving glance that only he would notice before turning back to his best friend with a smile. "To us," he corrected.

Rachel's hand was on her chest as if her heart would fall out if she didn't keep it in. And despite the melodrama, Kurt wondered for a moment what would happen if she just let it go. If all of them just left their dominance and submission aside. Would their hearts flow just like his?

Jesse could sense Rachel's emotions from a mile away and had his arm around his tearful Dom in seconds. But as he hugged her close and she wiped her eyes, he also moved to lighten the mood. "Present time!" he yelled, playfully shoving Kurt and Blaine toward the couch.

"What was that look for?" Blaine whispered to Kurt as they walked.

"You promised to be very good Blaine. I don't want to deal with having to punish you tonight, in public or in private, but eavesdropping-"

"I wasn't dropping no eaves, Sir, honest," Blaine quoted Lord of the Rings and Kurt could do nothing but roll his eyes and laugh.

"You are a complete dork Blaine," he teased.

"But I'm your dork completely." Blaine wrapped him in his arms as they sat down on the couch and he held his fiancé close. "I understand Kurt. I'm sorry, I'll behave from now on. Though I highly suspect at least a few of those presents will make it very difficult for me to want to," Blaine pointed out.

Kurt could only sigh and brace himself. He knew Blaine was right. When the wedding gifts came they would be everything Kurt had painstakingly chosen for their registries. Today, on the other hand, would be nothing but what belonged in the bedroom, and some of their friends had very different ideas than Kurt of what that might be. "I may need a little help with this."

"I'm here for you, you're here for me. That's how we work, right?" Blaine said.

"Right."

"Okay, who's first?" Jesse yelled. Brittany jumped up and down and clapped.

"Should we go from least nerve-wracking to most nerve-wracking?" Kurt asked Blaine with a weary smile. "Or do we get Jesse and Elliott over with first."

"Hey, I resemble that remark!" Jesse protested with a grin.

Blaine laughed. "I say ladies first," he suggested, side-eyeing the smug looking Jesse and Elliott. They both just looked back with complete innocence. If Jesse had been gay, Blaine would have said the pair would be perfect for one another. As it was, they'd become fast friends.

"Okay, Britt and Santana," Kurt invited.

Santana and Brittany stepped forward, a wrapped cylindrical package in Santana's hand. "So Britt and I actually argued about what to get you. We thought about the whole, something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue theme. I wanted something old, but Brittany insisted we give you something you can use now, and won with the something blue. So boys, someday you have another present coming your way when you're ready for it, and I promise it won't fit in a package like this," she winked. Blaine blushed with a sneaking suspicion his paddle was ready to go whenever Kurt was. "But for today…"

She handed the gift to Kurt who nervously peeled off the wrapping paper. Inside was a black tube that said _Love is Art_. Kurt knew exactly what it was and immediately blushed. Images flashed in his mind of Blaine covered in paint, ready to capture their sexual exploits for all of posterity. "The result of this will not be going on display anywhere anyone can see it," Kurt told them all.

"Aw, you're such a party pooper," Brittany frowned.

"Hey, at least he's saying he'll do it," Santana pointed out.

"I'll wear him down Britt, don't worry," Blaine said, nudging his fiancé playfully. "Our lovemaking is going to make such beautiful art Kurt, that you're going to want to display it everywhere. Besides, even if you won't, I can't wait to paint every little inch of your body-"

"Okay next!" Kurt yelled.

Everyone laughed as Mercedes stepped forward. "Kurt Hummel, you are safe with me. Sam and I just wanted to give you something to help set the mood."

This time the box was handed to Blaine. He opened it to find four tin containers, each a different color with a different scented candle inside.

"You burn the candle and it becomes this amazing body lotion," Sam told them. "I swear it's like the best thing ever, you guys are gonna love it."

Kurt looked up at them with a grateful pout. It was so nice to have them home from tour, even if it was just for a little while. He missed them a lot when they were gone. "Thank you Sam. Thanks Mercedes." Mercedes had always been one of the only people in High School to respect his delicacy when it came to things like this. "This is a present I can fully appreciate."

"I knew you'd love it boo," Mercedes said, blowing him a kiss.

The Apples went next. Blaine was given a Bach tie that matched a handwritten sheet music scarf for Kurt. They were also gifted an Aphrodisiac Love Potion Cocktail Kit, and a "dirty" truth or dare game that Kurt secretly couldn't wait to play. Then Rachel stepped forward.

"I just want you to know that Jesse would not show me what he got you and has guaranteed me he will accept whatever consequences it brings him. So I'm sorry in advance. Therefore…" She went to the kitchen and pulled out a bouquet of roses and handed them to Kurt. "This is my apology. And also my contribution," she said winking at Blaine. The roses were leather and beautiful, but they all knew that wasn't all there was to them. "You can just look at them until you're ready to actually use them, but they offer a nice little sting if you swing them hard enough," she smirked.

Kurt quickly handed the roses to Blaine whose submission started humming. His face grew pleasantly warm as he lowered his eyes. "Thank you Rachel."

Kurt saw the quick shift in Blaine, felt the heat and he knew that it was just going to get worse. Everything they'd gotten so far was tame compared to the final two gifts that Jesse and Elliott held. He took a deep breath. "Okay, let's get this over with," Kurt muttered.

Elliott offered Kurt his gift, a medium size box wrapped in black paper. Unlike the wicked look gracing Jesse's face, Elliott was serious as he handed it over, glancing to Blaine in a way that made Kurt want to grab his sub's hand and pull him away from the living room to the bedroom. Kurt and Blaine still struggled to deal with the fact that though Elliott had been nothing but a perfect gentleman to both of them, the Dom created strain between them. And it wasn't just because of the something between Blaine and Elliott that never went away, or that it was never discussed except in moments of anger. What was hardest, what they'd both come to understand, was that as much as they didn't want him to be, Elliott was a constant reminder for both of them of what Kurt wasn't. They had other Doms in their lives, but there was no one else that could push their buttons like he did.

"I wanted to give you something that respected you both," Elliott said. "And maybe it's something you still aren't ready to use for some time Kurt, but I hope that you'll consider it someday."

Kurt glanced at Santana. She knew what it was, and she simply nodded her head.

Blaine looked up at the Dom, the Dom who intrigued him and frightened him and for whom he felt things he didn't want to feel, and his heart raced as Kurt opened the gift. He lifted the lid so what was inside was visible only to himself and Blaine, and Blaine's breath caught at the sight. His submission swirled and he wrapped quickly around Kurt to prevent himself from doing anything else.

Kurt felt the wave of heat and he had to trust that Blaine's submission was a reaction only to what sat inside the box and not for the Dom that had given it to them. His stomach flipped as he looked down at the gift. _Black Rose Spanking Cream_. Another product like the gum that always made Kurt cringe. It was meant to be used lightly on bare skin when punishment was deserved but propriety was a necessity. The cream supposedly created a very similar burn to that of a real spanking, without the noise a Dom might not want to make. Or, Kurt thought uncomfortably, the force a Gray might not want to use.

Kurt couldn't look up. He didn't know what he thought of the gift or Blaine's reaction to it. He couldn't even figure out what his own reaction to it was. But when he heard Blaine speak the words, "Thank you Sir," to Elliott, something stirred viciously inside him and he looked over at his fiancé. Blaine's face was flush, his eyes were down and there was a tiny smile on his lips. Kurt had no idea if the words had been submission or manipulation and in front of all their friends was the last place he wanted to figure it out. So he put on his most confidant face as he looked up at Elliott. "Yes Elliott. Thank you. It seems Blaine is more than pleased with the thought."

"You're welcome Kurt," Elliott said respectfully. "I hope at some point that you will be just as pleased with the gift as well."

"Last but most certainly not least," Jesse sang, trying to break the tension that Elliott and his gift had caused. Jesse never liked being upstaged and he had been planning his gift now for years.

Kurt and Blaine both turned to the box Jesse held. It was the largest of the gifts, and Kurt knew his friend well enough by now to know just by the confidant, amused look on Jesse's face, that it was something highly embarrassing that they would likely never use. "I can't," Kurt said, handing the box to Blaine. "I can't even open it."

"Chicken," Jesse teased. "Go on Blaine, you'll love it!"

Blaine grinned up at Jesse then back down to the gift, unwrapping it to find a nondescript cardboard box.

"I had it hand made," Jesse grinned. "Go on."

Blaine's fingers shaking slightly with anticipation and the submission that was already coursing through his veins, he opened the box and pulled out what was inside. His mouth dropped. Black lacquered wood, curved and covered in studded leather in the middle around the hole, Blaine had never seen a humbler in person before, only in books. But he knew exactly what it was. His heart racing, it felt like slow motion as he took it out of the plastic and held the smooth wood firmly in his hands. This wasn't fantasy, this was his. It belonged to him. Locked onto him with no freedom, it would be the ultimate surrender of his submission. His finger traced over the leather and the cold metal studs and around the space where his cock belonged, bent over and trapped for Kurt and his head spun for only a second before he plummeted.

The moment he saw it, Kurt turned back to his friend. "Jesse, I cannot believe-" he started to yell, but Jesse laughed and cocked his head to Blaine.

"You might want to see to your sub Kurt," Jesse smirked. But the smirk was wiped from his face the minute Rachel smacked his ass, grabbed him by the arm and nearly threw him in the corner.

"You do not get to watch the show," she scolded angrily before smacking him five more times for good measure.

Kurt paid no attention though. He looked over to Blaine to find him as if he was in a trance, breathing hard, face bright red and sweating, his eyes clouded like he'd only ever seen once before. Agitated by the memories and the suddenness and the increasingly suffocating crowd surrounding them, Kurt looked up in a moment of panic to Santana.

"You can do it," she said softly.

He hated everyone watching, he wished they'd all just go away. But he did his best to ignore them as he turned to Blaine and took from his hands the horrid device Jesse had teased him over so long ago when he'd first read _The Art of Dominance_. He replaced it with his own hands, gripping his tightly as he wrapped Blaine up in his love, as strongly as he could. "Sweetheart," he said with a gentle sternness. "Blaine, you need to come back to me." He gave Blaine's submission a careful pull. "You can do it sweetheart, you're okay, I'm here. Just breathe and come back."

Deep down in subspace, Blaine could hear Kurt's voice in the distance, talking to him, telling him he was okay, but all he could see in front of his eyes was a picture of himself that would never come true. Kneeling for Kurt, bowing for Kurt, humbled for Kurt. He felt Kurt's love, but it wasn't enough, it wasn't the dominance he wanted, so desperately needed, no matter how hard Kurt tried. He didn't want to go he wanted to stay. Stay where he could submit to Kurt with everything he had, heart and soul and body.

His head spun again as he felt like he was moving and a tiny part of his brain realized that in the other world his feet were walking, being led somewhere, he didn't know and he didn't care. He heard a thud, a crack like thunder, and then his breath was stolen as a familiar dominance latched onto him and roughly pulled him off his knees out of this world and into the other.

Kurt stood against the door, tears in his eyes as Santana latched onto Blaine's submission. All he could feel was that he had failed again. Just like he had years ago at Santana's party, he'd failed in front of all of his friends and in front of Elliott and proven once again that no matter how hard he tried, everyone else would always be right.

"Kurt." He didn't hear the first time but then Santana barked, "Kurt!" and he snapped back to reality.

Blaine was barely there but he was there and Kurt quickly sat down on the bed next to him. As if he could sense him, Blaine crawled on his side to him, laying his head on Kurt's lap. Kurt let his hand rest on Blaine's head, his fingers brushing through his hair.

"I'll have Brittany bring him in some water," Santana said before she left them alone in the room.

Kurt wished there was silence, but he could hear the murmurs in the other room, murmurs no doubt talking about how his marriage was doomed to fail. And then he heard the unmistakable sound of leather against skin and he was doubly happy to be alone in the bedroom instead of out there, no matter how much he thought Jesse deserved it.

There was a small knock on the door and then Brittany opened it, bringing in a cold glass of water. "Santana wanted me to bring you this," she said, quietly. She looked sadly at Blaine. "Is he okay? That was mean what Jesse did. He knew how Blaine would react. He deserves what he's getting."

"I'm sure he wanted it," Kurt muttered. He looked up at her. "It's been so long since I haven't been able to pull him out."

"What Jesse gave him is something he wants, deep down. But he knows he won't get it with you. So he went somewhere he could. He just didn't want to leave." Brittany looked down at him. "You're a good Dom Kurt. Don't let this make you think you're not. He needed someone who could force him out. You knew that and you safeworded to give him that. That's what a good Dom would do."

"It doesn't feel that way," Kurt admitted softly.

Brittany smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Doms never like when their sub needs someone else. But one time or another, we always do."

Kurt watched her go, holding on to her words. He winced at the sounds coming from the living room before she closed the door again, then turned his attention back to Blaine.

Blaine opened his eyes when he heard Britt leave. He stared at the wall across the room. Kurt's leg beneath his head grounded him. His scent on every breath in centered him. He could hear the lash in the room next door and he didn't know who it was, but he knew one thing for sure. "I should be next," he whispered.

Blaine's words startled Kurt more than the sound of his voice and his hand stopped his gentle stroking. "What?"

"The spanking. You should take me out there, I should be next."

"No." Kurt shook his head and tugged Blaine's shoulder to coax him onto his back where Kurt could see his face. "That's your submission talking, not your head. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Yes I did Kurt-" Blaine tried to argue but Kurt would have none of it.

"No. You didn't." His voice was firm. Blaine blinked up at him. "You fell into subspace. Hard. And that is never something that deserves punishment."

"I ignored you while I was there. I could hear you and I ignored you. You told me to come back to you and I disobeyed."

Kurt sighed and he looked up. Every time he thought they'd jumped every hurdle, another one grew in their path. "I told you I didn't want to punish you tonight and I meant it. Sit up," he said. He nudged Blaine to sitting, then swung around to lay atop Rachel's pillows. He pulled Blaine down, so his head was resting on his chest. And Kurt hugged him tight.

"I'm sorry," Blaine said. Kurt could feel his shoulders shake as the tears started. And though Kurt wanted more than anything to make it all okay, he knew this was something Blaine needed to get out. "I saw it in my hands. Felt it, heavy on my fingers, and I imagined…" His breath hitched. Kurt rubbed his arm gently but remained silent. "First the cream and then that. I shouldn't still be holding onto those things just before we get married."

"Okay, stop. Look at me," Kurt ordered. Blaine did as he was told, hiking up on his elbow. And he was surprised to see Kurt smile at him. "First of all, we're going to wipe these tears away." Kurt reached over to Rachel's nightstand and grabbed a couple of tissues. He dried Blaine's eyes and then handed him one to blow his nose. When Blaine was ready, Kurt continued his lecture. "Second of all, I don't think I have ever asked you to let go of your fantasies, at least not since the night of our first punishment. I respect your submission Blaine, I love what it does to you and for you, and I love that you want me to be a part of it in every way." Kurt's eyes narrowed slightly. "You were imagining _me_, right?"

Blaine laughed wetly and he nodded. "Definitely."

"Okay," Kurt smiled. He traced Blaine's cheek with his fingers. "Sweetheart, it's not really a secret, the things you want. And who knows, maybe someday we will get there. I plan to be with you for a very long time." Blaine smiled, his eyes dipping slightly before coming back where they belonged. "So we will make our love turn into art and we will hang it proudly. And we will drink our love potion and play truth or dare and massage melted candles into each other's skin." Blaine laughed and Kurt could tell this time that his heart was much lighter. "And we will put Elliott and Jesse's gifts high up on a shelf in our closet so that they are there if and when we both decide we're ready for them to come down."

Blaine's eyes opened wide. "Both of them?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Kurt nodded, feeling his own chest lighten with the decision. "Both of them."

Blaine laid back down, snuggling up to Kurt, nuzzling his chest. Kurt kissed him softly on the forehead. "I don't wanna go back out there yet," Blaine said, a sudden sleepiness falling over him.

"That's okay," Kurt said. "I don't think Jesse's getting out of the corner for a very long time and if I know Rachel as well as I think I do, that party's gonna last until she feels he's been humiliated enough." Kurt suddenly felt Blaine grow hard against his leg and he looked down at him with a smirk. "Oh, the thought of that turns you on does it?"

"The thought of you doing that to me turns me on Sir," Blaine said.

"Really?" Kurt mused. "Hm. I'll have to keep that in mind."

"Don't tease Sir," Blaine pouted, "It's not fair."

Kurt reached down and unbuttoned Blaine's jeans, pulling them and his underwear down just enough to wrap his fingers around him. "Who says I'm teasing?"

Blaine rolled onto his back and sucked in a breath. Kurt bent his elbow on the bed and rested his head in his left hand, while his right worked over his fiancé.

"I don't know if I should come in Rachel and Jesse's bed, Sir," Blaine said, his voice already ragged.

"Well luckily, it's not your decision when and where you come," Kurt said. "It's mine. And I think that they deserve it."

Kurt's words went straight to Blaine's cock and his energy was too spent to control himself for too long. "I can't last long. Please Sir," Blaine begged.

"Whenever you're ready," Kurt told him.

Blaine closed his eyes and he wrapped his submission around Kurt. He felt Kurt hold on tight and he let himself imagine; standing in the corner, ass on fire from the cream, a roomful of people watching. Knowing that behind the bedroom door after everyone left would be the very thing that Blaine had waited so long for Kurt to take down from the closet. He'd kneel for his Dom, unable to rise without excruciating pain, for as long as Kurt desired, doing to him whatever he wanted. And then finally, just as he was about to disobey, Kurt would set him free and whisper in his ear, "Come for me."

Blaine threw his arm over his mouth, growling into it as he came, almost biting himself to keep from screaming. His orgasm shuddered through him, Kurt stroking him until he had nothing left. He felt weightless, his limbs like jello and he could do nothing but lie there as Kurt cleaned him off and dressed him. Kurt curled up next to Blaine to spoon him, pulling him close. Blaine could feel Kurt's erection behind him, but he was too tired to do anything about it even if he'd been ordered to. As he drifted off to sleep, one thought came to his mind. "Someday you're gonna thank them for those gifts," he muttered.

Kurt chuckled behind him. "Someday maybe," Kurt said. He kissed Blaine's head and pulled him close, nuzzling into his neck. "Someday. But not today."

~S~

_Fantasy, I want to meet you there  
You will see, fantasy can become reality  
Come with me, this is my fantasy  
I believe, fantasy can become reality  
Can you be my fantasy?_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I am hard at work at Raising Serena chapters 2 and 3 and I hope to have them done fairly soon.**

**My betas had a lot of questions which I am happy to try and answer over at my tumblr, alexofthegarden, or send me a PM on Fanfiction. And please review and let me know what you think!**

**SONGS  
****I'd Do Anything For Love, by Meatloaf  
For Your Entertainment, by Adam Lambert**

**I was SHOCKED to find out some people don't know For Your Entertainment, so if you don't, for goodness sake please go listen to it! You will thank me!**


End file.
